Electronic devices installed in a vehicle have been increased significantly in their number and variety along with recent digitalization of vehicle parts. Generally, electronic devices may be used throughout the vehicle, such as in a power train control system (e.g., an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, or the like), a body control system (e.g., a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, or the like), a chassis control system (e.g., a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like), a vehicle network (e.g., a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, or the like), a multimedia system (e.g., a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, or the like), and so forth.
The electronic devices used in each of these systems are connected via the vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. For instance, the CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and support automatic retransmission of colliding messages, error detection based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), or the like. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and support simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, or the like. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps.
The telematics system and the infotainment system, like most enhanced safety systems of a vehicle do, require higher transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, and the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST-based network, in particular, may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN or the FlexRay-based network. However, applying the MOST-based network to vehicle networks can be costly. Due to these limitations, an Ethernet-based network is often utilized as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps. The Ethernet-based vehicle network may include a plurality of communication nodes. The communication node may be a gateway, a switch (or bridge), an end node, or the like.
In the vehicle network, an electronic device may transmit a stream based on a stream reservation protocol (SRP). For example, a communication path may be configured between an electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘talker’) that provides a service (e.g., transmits a stream associated with the service) and an electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘listener’) that receives the service (e.g., receives the stream associated with the service), and resources required for transmission of the stream through the communication path may be reserved. After the reservation of the resources, the talker may transmit the stream. The stream transmitted by the talker may be transmitted to the listener via the reserved resources.
On the other hand, a frame (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘advertise frame’) used for configuring a communication path in a vehicle network may be transmitted through a plurality of routes, and a specific electronic device (e.g., a switch or a bridge) may receive the same advertisement frames (e.g., advertisement frames having the same stream ID) from the plurality of routes (or a plurality of ports). In this case, due to a collision between the same advertisement frames, it may be impossible to configure a communication path in the specific electronic device.